Yes it's THAT song
by Miss.Jessi-Pon
Summary: I was bored so I made this. Its funny in my opinion. These are all song fics, and they probably all inspired by Youtube...
1. Unknown song

Okay this is what I thought would be funny XD

Disclaimer: Don't own DGM or the song

LOL I GOT INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS BY WATCHING A DGM CRACK VIDEO

it was a battle. A battle with Rhode, Lulubell, and Tyki.

Fighting them was Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, and Krory.

Allen (smiling): Baby, I've been sleeping with your sister...

Everyone looked at Allen wondering who he was talking to. But they soon found out.

Road (Crying): Oh? Which one?

Allen (Smirking): All of them...

They looked at Lulubell who looked at Allen wide-eyed then guilty she had no Idea.

Road (Angry): Auh! Well I've been sleeping with your best friend Lavi!

They looked to Lavi... he looked guiltier than Lulubell. And after Allen's next comment they knew why...

Allen (Angrier): Ye-Yeah? We-well me to!

Road (Livid): AUH!

Allen (Swmiling yet angry): And I've been sleeping with you umbrella Lero!

By now people were freaking out and extremely confused.

Road: Lero? You bitch! Well I'm also sleeping with your Golem Timcampy!

Allen: Oh that golem doesn't belong to you!

LOL! HOPE U LIKE!

I was serious when I told u i got inspired by A dgm crack video. some of u probably do know which one I'm talking about and are probably laughing your asses off XD.


	2. Lenalee is a Bitch

**This was supposed to only be one song but yeah, I have been waiting to right this song ****J .**

**We4ll you who have read this before band are excited for this actually, you can thank Zenophobia, who actually subscripted to this story… Which is weird because well…. It was only supposed to be one chapter. But yeah…**

**Miss-Jessi-Pon**

**(Well here we go.)**

Well to say no one expected this when Allen and Lavi stumbled up the stage that night of Kanda's late birthday party. You see to get Kanda to go downstairs for his Birthday you had to do it a day where no one suspected it.

Lavi: W-How's! Hiya Allen's!

Allen: Hi La-Vi!

Lavi: You wanna goes for a rides?

Allen: On Who?

By this every guy in the black Order blushed. Well except one and that one was the they were talking about.

Lavi: On him!

And Lavi pointed- yes pointed- at none other than an extremely annoyed Kanda Yuu.

Allen: Lenalee is a bitch, she is just a witch.

People looked at Allen unexpectedly, probably because they never expected the boy to swear… EVER.

Lavi: I really hate her, why does Yuu wanna date her?

Allen: BaKanda's such a man! I'd do all I cans!

Lavi: Just to do him!

Allen: Yes!

Both: We wanna screw him!

Now everyone stared at Kanda who was so far unaffected . Some stared in Jealousy and Envy, others in surprise.

Lavi: She's such a bitch I'm gunna scratch her eyes out!

Crowd: Oh….

Allen: I have dreamed about Kanda being on top my bed and we kiss and we screw like we're sweethearts!

Kanda's eyes suddenly widened at Bean-sprouts last confession. And everyone found the boy innocent.

Lavi: But that Lenalee's a slut with her cute little butt, and I guess Kanda likes boobs smaller than mine!

Everyone laughed at this because Lavi was of course Man and very skinny, therefore he didn't have boobs.

Allen: And I cry! Everyday! Cuz straight-up that bitch is in my way! Oo~ Lenalee is a bitch, she is just a witch!

Lavi: I really hate her! Why does Yuu wanna date her?

Allen: BaKanda's such a man! I'd do All. I. Can.

Lavi: Just to do him, we wanna screw him!

"Well, At least everone at the party was drunk and Lenalee was not around," Lavi thought quietly.

Lavi: When I see her I will knee her!

Allen: Oo-oo-oo!

Lavi: I will Punch her and I'll crunch her!

Allen: Oh~ Oh yes!

By now everyone in the order left the cafeteria since the time was nearing mid-night and everyone was tired. But unknown to them someone also had come in as sober as ever, since they did not go to the party.

Lavi: Hey Allen!

Allen: What La-Vi?

Lavi: Look who's over there!

Allen: Well if it isn't Lenalee without Kanda and her stupid clipboard to!

Lavi: Hey Lena it's us! Come over here!

Allen: Right here missy!

When she came over she greeted them and they began to beat her up.

Allen: You little slut! You hooker! You bitch! Claw your eye's out! Kanda's mine!

Lavi: Oops sorry… Let's get the hell out of here…

Allen looked down at the now unconscious Lenalee.

Allen: Yeah… let's go.

They went upstairs to their rooms and fell asleep and everyone forgot what happened yesterday and everyone was especially surprised to find Lenalee beat into a bloody pulp and unconscious. She didn't wake up until a week later. When she tried to tell everyone that Allen and Lavi did this to her, they laughed turned around and left not believing her. Even Kanda didn't believe a word she said and immediately stopped liking her for 'lying'.

And Allen and Lavi.. They silently promised themselves to Never EVER to drink any alcohol ever again.

**(Done!)**

**Would you believe me if I said this took me two hours to write? Well it kinda did. I forgot to do the disclaimer so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or the song used.**

**The song is actually Barbie is a Bitch. I keep getting inspired by Youtube video's. I know what your saying while hitting your computer, "What the hell what happened to I serve because He Saved Me?" Well to answer that question I'm going on a two week trip with my family and have no way to write, but I can still write the story. I'm leaving for the trip in a few days…**

**Miss-Jessi-Pon…**


	3. This Is Black Order

Cyril: Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Jasdero and Debiito: Come with us and you will see  
This, our home of the Order

Finders: This is the Black Order, this is Black Order  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

Bak and Fou: This is Black Order, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our home, experiments scream  
In this home the Black Order

Neah: I am the one hiding in your head  
Claws ground sharp and eye glowing gold

Komui: I am the one hiding under papers  
Robots going crazy and spider like hair

Finders: This is Black Order, this is Black Order  
Black Order! Black Order! Black Order! Black Order!

Krory: In this place we call home  
Everyone hail to the Swordsman song

Komui: In this place, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Finders: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

Link, Lavi, and Toma: Scream! This is Black Order  
Red 'n' black, shiny silver

Lavi: Aren't you scared?

Lenalee and Road: Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Reever: Everybody scream, Everybody scream

Johnny and Tapp: In our home of Black Order!

Mana: I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Tyki: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

Mellenium Earl: I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

Finders: This is Black Order, this is Black Order  
Black Order! Black Order! Black Order! Black Order!  
Black Order! Black Order!

Jean, Leo and Timothy: Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

Mr. Russel: That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our home of the Order

Finders: In this place

Komui: Don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Finders: Samurai Yuu might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is the Order, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy  
Our man Yuu is King of the Samurai  
Everyone hail to the Swordsman King now

Everybody: This is Black Order, this is Black Order  
Black Order! Black Order! Black Order! Black Order!

Jean, Leo, and Timothy: In this place we call home  
Everyone hail to the Swordsman song

Everybody: La la-la la La la-la la La la-la la La-la la-la La la-la la, Black Order! Black Order! La la-la la  
WHEE! Ha Ha Ha!

**Did you like it? I hope you did. It was hard on which character to pick for who. I hope you like. Technically this will be in a fan fiction I'm planning to write. I am sorta working on I Serve Because He Saved Me. The votes are in. I'm done with voting I know the pairing! I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG OR -MAN! KATSURA HOSHINO AND TIM BURTON DOES! That was my disclaimer. Till next time!**

**Miss. Jessi-Pon**


	4. 12 Pains of a Black Order Christmas

**This is actually my favorite Christmas song, so here! This is the 12 pains of Christmas. Sorry about my story ISBHSM, it is being written/typed, but on Christmas I am getting a new Laptop so there is no point typing anything that is long really. Seriously, I am though pumped for the last of these cuz I'm already writing new ideas, some crossovers, other are from different Anime's (Soul Eater and Death Note (Fucking love Death the Kidd and Chrona they're the best, if you have free time this holiday break, I suggest reading/watching these)) Kidd is actually voiced by Todd! (Person who voices Allen!)**

**Happy Holidays, love,**

**Moss. Jessi-Pon**

_The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_  
Everyone: Is finding a Christmas tree

_The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_  
Kanda (Angry): Rigging up the lights  
Everyone: And finding a Christmas tree

_The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_  
Cross (Drunken): Hangovers  
Kanda: Rigging up the lights  
Everyone: And finding a Christmas tree

_The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_  
Lavi(Exhausted): Sending Christmas cards  
Cross: Hangovers  
Kanda: Rigging up the lights  
Everyone: And finding a Christmas tree

_The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_  
Allen (Frightened): Five months of bills!  
Lavi: Sending Christmas cards  
Cross: Hangovers  
Kanda: Rigging up the lights  
Everyone: And finding a Christmas tree

_The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_  
Jerry (Pissed): Facing my family!  
Allen: Five months of bills!  
Lavi: Oh, I hate those Christmas cards!  
Cross: Hangovers  
Kanda: Rigging up these lights!  
Everyone: And finding a Christmas tree

_The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_

Komui (depressed):The Salvation Army  
Jerry: Facing my family  
Allen: Five months of bills!  
Lavi: Sending Christmas cards  
Cross: Oh, geez!  
Kanda (yelled): I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!  
Everyone: And finding a Christmas tree

_The eighth thing at Christmas that such a pain to me:_  
Jean (Whining): I WANNA AN ONION BOMB FOR CHRISTMAS!  
Komui: Charities,  
And whataya mean "YOUR family"?  
Allen: Five months of bills!  
Lavi: Oh, making out these cards  
Cross: Honey, get me some wine, huh?  
Kanda (Livid): What, we have no extension cords?  
Everyone: And finding a Christmas tree

_The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_  
Russel (Tired): Finding parking spaces  
Jean: DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!  
Komui: Donations!  
Jerry: Facing my family  
Allen (Shaking): Five months of bills!  
Lavi: Writing out those Christmas cards  
Cross: Hangovers!  
Kanda: Now why the hell are they blinking?  
Everyone: And finding a Christmas tree

_The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_  
Lenalee (Throwing shit by now): "Batteries Not Included"  
Russel: No parking spaces  
Jean: MAKE ME SOMETHIN'!  
Komui (Angry): Get a job, ya bum!  
Jerry: Oh, facing my family!  
Allen: Five months of bills!  
Lavi: Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards  
Cross: Oh, geez, look at this!  
Kanda: One light goes out, they ALL go out!  
Everyone: And finding a Christmas tree

_The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:_  
Krory (Lazily): Stale TV specials  
Lenalee: "Batteries Not Included"  
Russel: No parking spaces  
Jean: DAD, I GOTTA GO TA BATHROOM!  
Komui: Charities!  
Jerry: Their evil...I hate them!  
Allen: Five months of bills! (Hiding from Cross)  
Lavi (Surprised): Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people!  
Cross: Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh?  
Kanda: Get a flashlight Moyashi...I blew a fuse!  
Everyone: And finding a Christmas tree

_The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:_  
Noah Clan (bored): Singing Christmas carols  
Krory (Sad): Stale TV specials  
Lenalee (pissed): "Batteries Not Included"  
Russel (questioning): No parking?  
Jean (crying): WAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Komui (face-palming): Charities!  
Jerry (running around the cafeteria): Gotta make 'em dinner!  
Allen (Crying by now): Five months of bills!  
Lavi (throwing them): I'm not sendin' them this year, that's it!  
Cross (Hits Allen with his Hammer): Shut up, you idiot Apprentice!  
Kanda (Giving up): FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE FUCKING LIGHTS!  
Everyone: And finding a Christmas tree

**Lol, my only regret was I couldn't fit Miranda in there. This was fun though! Again Happy Holidays!**

**Miss. Jessi-Pon**


	5. Crazy Valentine Show

**HELLO! I just wanted to do another of these, lol, you'll get the reference, even though I'll I'll tell you what's going on during this.**

**Miss. Jessi-Pon**

Allen didn't know on his year of being at the Black Order, Lenalee got Komui to make a Valentine's Day show. Of course, he also hadn't known his fucking lover would sign himself up no even knew they were going out. So Allen didn't quite see the point of the guy, signing up for a ridiculous, and most likely embarrassing show, for the two of them. He didn't even ask to do some fricken duet, just him. Allen had promised he would tell everyone of his orientation so they would know they were going out. Apparently it was his Valentine's present. Mostly because neither of them saw the point of spending money this day. Then he saw his lover get on the stage. At least most songs were civil like Lavi had sung, 'Hey there Delilah', and Diaysa sang 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have', and Marie had played the piano. Allen saw his lover walk on the stage and he blushed as he got up in black skinny jeans, his black tank top was on and he had a studded belt.

"Break me down, you got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid  
You want me to stay, but I got to make my way" He began to sing, Allen saw where this was going and blushed. Everyone just looked confused at the song, probably never hearing it before in their lives. He began to step backwards.

"Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on" Now everyone knew where this was going. That's right his lover was singing of their PERSONAL sex-life. Only Allen didn't know if his partner knew what private matters were or not. And Allen's innocence didn't even scratch him, that hard.

"Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on" Allen was inching towards the door when Lavi spotted him, and made him stay. Allen sighed, his ass of a boyfriend kept going, he was going to get punishment later, and he swore it.

"Take it off, the paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night paid in full, uh  
You're so fine, it won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face" now this was making it feel like his lover, and soon everyone else would think he was a whore. Or when he sung his song, which was coming up soon, real soon.

"Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on" Allen just kept glaring at the man. His lover smirked at him and continued to sing.

"Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on" Allen was contemplating whether or not he should go up there and punch him.

"Get the video  
Fuck you so good  
Get the video

Fuck you so good  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy...bitch" Actually Allen settled for plotting the man's demise. It would be slow and painful.

"Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back, come on." Oh, maybe he'd put a potion in his dinner, courtesy of Komui…

"Baby girl/boy  
You want it all  
To be a star  
You'll have to go down  
Take it off  
No need to talk  
You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me" Allen started to growl in a 'I'll get you later' kind of way. When Lavi noticed he backed up from Lavi. Yes he's going to potion the bitch up later, the man would pay… big time.

"Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on" Allen would be sure to give him some fucking scratches, that would defiantly hurt.

"Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
You keep me right on

You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me" You won't for long, they hadn't even done it much, like 3, or 4 or maybe 6 times in the 5 months they had been dating.

Allen sighed as his name was called he punched his lover's arm while walking up the steps.

The music came on and he began to sing.

"This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention" Everyone looked at Allen and began to clap, thinking he had kissed a girl.

"I kissed a boy and I liked it  
The taste of his parmage chap stick  
I kissed a boy just to try it  
I hope my girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a boy and I liked it  
I liked it" Everyone's jaws dropped. Which Allen didn't know why, I mean look at him!

"No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature,  
It's not what,  
Good boys do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey" His lover smirked. He smirked backed.

"I kissed a boy and I liked it  
The taste of his parmage chap stick  
I kissed a boy just to try it  
I hope my girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a boy and I liked it  
I liked it," He did a come here guesture to his lover.

"Us boys we are so sexual  
tough skin, hot lips, so fuckable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent" his lover began walking to him.

"I kissed a boy and I liked it  
The taste of his parmage chap stick  
I kissed a boy just to try it  
I hope my girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a boy and I liked it" His lover got up to him and he grabbed his shirt, with his fists clenched and gave him a passionate kiss. He tangled his hands in his lover's hair.  
"I liked it" he whispered. As his lover kissed him again.

"I LOVE MY BAKANDA!" He yelled to the crowd, "Jeeze, couldn't you sing a more appropriate song?"

"Have you seen my back, Moyashi? The song fits!" Kanda yelled back.

**Lol, hope you like it! Double the songs, lol.**

**I do not own "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry, or "I kissed a boy" by Chris Salvatore Nor -Man.**

**Miss. Jessi-Pon**


End file.
